


Does Daddy Love Aaron??

by Gallavich_Bitch



Series: Little Hotch and Daddy Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Dom Spencer Reid, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sub Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Bitch/pseuds/Gallavich_Bitch
Summary: Reid had been in a bad mood and it affects Hotch-Request from a friend (not gonna give her name, it’s private info)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Little Hotch and Daddy Reid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178609
Kudos: 19





	Does Daddy Love Aaron??

It was a bad day so far. Reid was in a bad mood all day. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed and was just angry at everything and everyone. Reid was woken up by a case call, had to wake up a cranky Hotch who was sleeping in his crib, and Reid also had a head ache. The only good part was that the case was in Quantico. He went with JJ and Rossi. Hotch felt ignored and upset that his Daddy didn’t want to ride with him. 

Hotch was sitting in an adult car seat in the back of Morgan’s van. He was with Morgan and Emily going back to the motel room from talking to the local police. He didn’t want to slip and was angry with his Daddy. Why was his Daddy mad? Did he do something wrong?

Morgan and Emily saw how the man was behaving today. They knew something was up. Once they got to the motel Morgan picked up Hotch and Emily grabbed his diaper bag. Hotch didn’t fight and only went limp in his arms. When they got inside the room Morgan laid Hotch down on the bed and watched a tear run down his face. The boy could only think of the worst. Did Daddy not love him anymore? Was Daddy gonna leave him? More tears ran down his cheeks as Morgan sat on the bed and brought him to his chest. 

Only Hotch wasn’t having it and hit his Uncle Derek in the chest a few times. Morgan was in shock at the outburst and grabbed his hands. But then the kicks started and boy did they hurt. Emily didn’t know what to do, so she grabbed his feet but ended up with one in the gut. 

Hotch stopped as did the other two. “I sowwy Aunt Emmy!” The boy cried as his Uncle Derek put him in a chair in the corner of the room. “Do not move from here young man, you hear? If you do I will tan your bottom. And believe me your baby said I could” Morgan walked over to a breathless Emily and got her some ice.

Morgan walked out of the room and called Reid up. “Hey Morgan what’s up?” Reid said feeling better than earlier. “Nothing much just had to put a little boy in timeout because he thought hitting and kicking people was nice” Derek said like it was nothing but you could obviously hear the sarcasm. “Why the hell did he do that?” Reid was upset. He knew his baby was not one to do those things without reason. “Look Pretty Boy, I don’t know. He was quiet the whole car ride and then when we got to the room he started crying and having a fucking tantrum. Are you guys close?” Morgan could hear whispering on the other end and could make out Rossi’s voice.

“Yes Rossi is pulling up now” with the the Agent hung up and went inside only to see Emily cuddling Hotch and him latching onto her. “Hey Cub go lay down and watch Sesame Street while I talk to Uncle Derek. Hotch nodded his head. He walked over to his uncle and gave him a hug. “Sowwy Uncle Dewek, Aawon no be to hit” Aaron mumbled through his paci and walked over to the bed watching more Sesame Street. Emily pulled Morgan out the room and outside spotting the others coming over. An angry Reid marching up to the room only to be stopped by Prentiss. 

“Emily move” he said pissed off. “No Reid, you all are gonna listen to me.” Prentiss stated to the others as they stared back waiting for her to finish. “Little man in there told me that his Daddy had been in a bad mood all day” Reid sighed and nodded. “Yes I was, I had a headache and was angry about having to come on the case. I didn’t get much sleep. But that has nothing to do with the hitting and kicking so move so I can discipline my boy “ Reid Reyes to push past only to be blocked again.

“Your boy thought you were fucking mad at him because you didn’t want to go with him today. He also said you didn’t even say I love you to him either. That boy crawled into my arms and asked if you were gonna leave him. He was scared that you hated him. So no you are not gonna discipline him. You’re gonna go in there and talk to your baby.” Emily said close to tears. Hotch really thought Reid didn’t love him anymore. Reid was shocked at what she said and by his own actions today. He nodded and moved into the room finding a tear stained boy on the bed watching Tv

Aarons head snapped up to the doorway when he heard it creek open. He saw Reid and burst into tears thinking him and his bum were doomed for it. Spencer rushed over and scooped up the crying toddler. “Sh sh sh baby boy, it’s ok Daddy’s got you. You’re not in trouble.” Reid rocked back a fourth until Hotch calmed down. He rubbed the boys back soothing him. The others watched from the door seeing the scene before them. 

“I got you honey” Spencer kissed the top of Aaron’s head with tears now running down his cheeks. A sob came for the man. “Daddy no wuv me no mowe and was angwy ats his baby. Gonna get wid of me” Hotch balled loudly. “No munchkin no, Daddy wasn't mad at you. I had a bad headache and was cranky because I couldn’t sleep last night because I was having bad dreams. I’m not gonna get rid of you sweets. Never ever. I was just being a poopy head and I was a silly Daddy” Spencer said. Hotch's crying stopped. 

“Does Daddy love Aaron?” The boy asked in a scratchy voice from the crying he has done. Reid smiled at him and nodded kissing his forehead. “Of course I love you. I will never stop loving you. You are my baby and I love you so much, so so much” Hotch giggled and gave his Daddy a big hug. He was relieved knowing that his Daddy loved him so much. “I wuvs you too. And if Daddy has bad dream yous gots ta get Aawon so you gets cuddles” Hotch said, yawning as he should be napping right now. 

Reid chuckled as did the others. “Ok baby I will, now let’s get you into a new diaper and a nice onesie so you can take a nap”He said. “JJ can you make him a bottle please.” Reid asked pointing to the to go bag. She nodded and kissed the boy on the head who giggled and tried to keep his eyes open.

Once the bottle was done she handed it to the genius. Rossi and Morgan went to their room followed by Emily and JJ. Leaving the couple alone. “Bot bot” Hotch whispered right before suckling on the nipple. Reid watched as the man drank half of the bottle before passing out. The Daddy put the bottle on the end table and moved the boy on the bed laying down next to him. 

They both cuddled together as smaller snores escaped the babies lips. Reid felt his eyes begin to droop giving into sleep. “Daddy loves you so much baby, I promise” The pair slept together in peace for a few hours enjoying the company of the other. 

~THE END~


End file.
